The Time Fracture
by dragontank1414
Summary: Demigra causes a cataclysmic event that sends characters from DBZ's history into separate dimensions. Integrated as a part of history of these universes, watch the story of the heroes and villains develop in these new worlds.
1. Prolouge

**So, for this little oddball project of mine, I'll be putting DBZ characters into different universes, and integrating them into the story. A variety of anime will be present, and while the characters will maintain a few of the traits that make them who they are they will be drastically different from who they were. This project is mostly just for laughs, but if any particular introductory chapter gets a lot of attention I will expand upon it in a separate story.**

Demigra's consciousness clung to life even as his body had been obliterated. As a true god, as long as there were those faithful to him, he would never truly die. And here, in this crack in time, he would regain his strength. It didn't matter to him how many centuries or millenia it took, he would regain his power and he would exact his revenge. For a being who had lived as long as he had, time held little meaning. As the years drug on Demigra had managed to slowly regenerate parts of his body. This came with an unfortunate side effect; he was in a constant state of excrutiating pain.

Demigra's strength regained, day after day, month after month, his body nearly reformed but still weak. The longer he was exposed to the energy of this place, the more he felt his strength returning. He slowly floats through the time shards, watching the flow of history and specifically, Goku's battles "He's becoming stronger... I must have him as an ally. Nothing could stop me." He places his fingers to his forehead "Instant Transmission... I saw him explain it... But... no. I feel the barrier blocking my attempts to feel energy beyond this prison. No doubt Goku warned Chronoa of the barrier's glaring weakness." He growls "Curse that meddling would-be god. Curse her! Curse her! CURSE HER!" Demegra lets off a powerful explosion and the time shards shift slightly, some cracking. Demigra feels an incredible surge of power, clenching his fists and drawing upon as much power as he could, letting off a massive explosion.

Tokitoki flies into the Time Nest, cawing angrily "Kiii! Kiii!" Supreme Kai of Time rushes into the vault as all of the Time Scrolls begin to glow brightly. Supreme Kai of Time goes wide eyed "No! This can't be possible! How is such a drastic change in all the scrolls happening?!" Supreme Kai of Time pulls out a scroll, from the Namek Saga, and the image of Frieza smirking on the scroll slowly fades away, as does the rest of the image. Not only were the scrolls not playing out the moments in history, but they were slowly vanishing altogether. Trunks runs into the vault "Supreme Kai of Time, what's going on?!" Supreme Kai of Time stares at the scroll "Castastophic level tampering, far beyond anything Towa or Mira would be capable of!"

Supreme Kai of Time throws down the scroll "This calls for drastic measures. Trunks, I'm going to use the full extend of my power to enter and attempt to mend the time stream. Meanwhile, I need you to enter alongside me. Whoever caused this catastrophe could still be there, its the only place where this incident could have occured." Trunks nods "Should I bring my partner?" Supreme Kai of Time nods "She's been training as a Supreme Kai, she will have the power to assist me, should my power not be sufficent." Trunks nods, running outside to the garden.

The Saiyan woman was in the middle of the garden, arms folded and legs crossed as she floated a foot off the ground. She wears a blue long sleeve shirt under a black and gold trimmed jacket, black pants, with gold wrist bracelets that have blue gems. Her hair was just like her father, Broly, and she opens her eyes, blank white. Trunks frowns "Hope. Can you sense it in the air? This is bad." She nods "I know. Can you sense them? They are all drifting away... and history itself is slowly fading." Trunks frowns "Supreme Kai of Time didn't grant me the same connection to the timestream that you and her possess." Hope stands up straight "Then consinder yourself lucky. It's currently in pain, for lack of better words."

Hope, Trunks and Chronoa float in the crack in time, looking around at the fractured Time Shards. Hope turns Super Saiyan Blue, sending off pulses of ki that resonate with the shards and cause them to glow softly. Demigra emerges in front of them, appearing as if he were a mirage. Hope smirks "Well, that's one question answered." Demigra chuckles "I'm sure you are wondering who did this?" Hope tilts her head and says mockingly "Is that a multiple choice question?" Demigra summons his staff and chuckles "I don't believe we have had the pleasure? But I can tell you are Saiyan." She nods "I'm Hope. My father is Broly, you may have heard of him. In an alternate timeline created by Trunks, Broly settled down on Earth, and poof, here I am. But enough about me, let's kill you."

Demigra lets off a bright flash of energy and the Time Shards begin to glow red. Hope clenches her fist, letting off a pulse of blue ki that causes the Time Shards to revert to their neutral state. Demigra's energy fluctuation levels out and he growls "I just discover the ability to draw power from the shards and you take it away with ease?! How?!" Hope shrugs "Let's just say I have experience messing with time. Speaking of time..." She Time Skips and appears behind Demigra. She folds her arms "Honestly, too easy." Hope snaps, and an invisible ki blast hits Demigra in the chest." He gasps for air and Hope frowns "Did I miss something vital? I'm sorry, I don't know your anatomy very well. Let me try again." Demigra glares at her "How?! Wait... it's him. Hit. It's that technique. But that means..."

Hope uses her Time Skip and flies towards Demigra, throwing a punch but stopping milimeters from hitting him. Demigra smirks, shocking Hope and he smacks her away with his staff. He moves out of the way of her blast as time resumes "Foolish girl. I have magic that allows me to control time. What made you think you could use it as a weapon against me?" He summons dozens of spears in the air, thrusting his hand forward. Hope dodges them effortlessly, flying towards Demigra with her arms folded. She narrowly dodges a spear to the head and vanishes. Demigra emits a magic pulse to negate Hope's Pocket Dimension but Hope uses Instant Transmission to get behind him and she cuts him in half with a ki blade.

Demigra gasps "But... I'm a god..." Hope thrust her hand forward "Hakai!" Demigra screams in rage as he is slowly disenegrated. Hope smiles "My favorite technique. Still burns a little." She shakes her smoking hand off, turning to Chronoa "Are we ready to begin?" Chronoa thrusts her hands out and lets off a bright flash "Shards of time, containing some of the greatest fighters and greatest villians, have been blown into other dimensions. One of us will have to physically enter these other dimensions, and bring them back to this dimension so I can correct this instability." Hope nods "Seeing as how I'm the only one that can create holes through space and time, obviously it's gotta be me." Chronoa looks over at her, frowning "It'll be dangerous. And they won't be themselves. They will have been integrated into the history of whatever dimension they end up in."


	2. Vegeta's New World

**Chapter One: Vegeta/Fist of the North Star**

Vegeta stands in the middle of the ruins, in his blue shirt with shoulder pads and his leather pants. His hands are wrapped with white cloth. Trunks and Mai were scouring the ruins for food, but Vegeta needed air. He hadn't been sleeping at all in the last week, with his mind on Bulma. It had been a year since Black had stolen Bulma from him, and left him with his signature 7 scars. Vegeta vowed that day that he would make Black suffer for his crimes. And on this day, the anniversary of her capture, his mind was ablaze with the memory. He needed to make good on his promise. Because if Vegeta was anything, he was a man of his word.

Vegeta turns to the sound of approaching vehicles, making a quick count of how many bandits the three vehicles were carrying. Four in each vehicle, one riding in the back of each one with their leader riding on the roof of the center vehicle. He was a tall and burly man, at least 290 pounds of well built muscle. He had bandoleers around his chest and suspenders holding up his red pants, with black spiked shoulderpads. Vegeta folds his arms as the vehicles circle around him. The bandits laugh and celebrate as they surround him. In the back of one of the trucks one of the bandits throws a spear at Vegeta. He catches the tip of the spear between his thumb and index finger, letting it fall to the ground in front of him.

The vehicles come to a stop, and as the dust begins to settle the bandits surround him. The leader chuckles "I'm not sure if you know this, but these ruins are claimed by the Nutz Gang! You should of never wandered into our turf buddy." He smirks and hefts his crudely made club over his shoulder. The wooden club has metal bands around it that have studs and dull spikes welded on them. Vegeta closes his eyes "I go wherever the hell I please." The leader, Nutz, chuckles "You got guts. But you don't stand a chance in a fight against Nutz, tiny." Vegeta looks to each bandit in turn "Who's first?" Nutz chuckles "Alright boys, get him!" They all rush towards Vegeta and he smirks "All at once? Very well."

He ducks under the punch of the first bandit, his fingers striking his chest. He elbows the second under his jaw, nailing a third with a finger tap to the head. Vegeta leaps in the air, front flipping and kicking a bandit in the chest, turning to spin kick three bandits in the jaw. He leaps over a bandit attacking him from behind, kicking him in the back of the neck. this bandit stumbles into his group of friends, and the other 7 grunts back away in awe at Vegeta's speed. The first bandit he struck cracks his knuckles "That love tap supposed to mean something?" Vegeta points to him "You're already dead." The bandit chuckles, patting his chest "What's that supposed to mean? I feel-" He gasps and cries out in agony as his sternum protrudes out of his chest, his ribs snapping off it. The sternum bone flies towards Vegeta and he dodges it, the bone flying fast enough to shatter on impact with the side of one of the vehicles.

"Fist of the North Star: Bone Extracting Fist." The other 7 bandits look at each other in fear before they met a similarly gruesome fate, their skulls splitting and their muscles contorting. Once their bodies had fallen still and their screams subsided it was completely silent. Vegeta glared at each remaining bandit, who cowered in fear with the exception of Nutz. One of the bandits falls over at his feet and he slams down the end of his club on the man's stomach with enough force to cause him to spew up blood. Vegeta cracks his knuckles and looks towards Nutz "You intend to fight me still?" Nutz laughs heartily "Please! I know all about your martial arts! My body of iron will not fall to your silly Fist of the North Star techniques."

Vegeta glares at Nutz "I am the 64th successor to the most dangerous assassination art known to man, the Fist of the North Star. I am the last face you will ever see, and your own screams are the last thing you will ever hear." Vegeta spits to the side, and Nutz walks towards him "You are all talk. You are way too small to be threatening. And that ridiculous, spikey hair? Hmph. You don't live up to the hype. I'm going to squash you in one go." He glances over at one of his men, giving him the signal. The bandit shoots at Vegeta from the side with a crossbow, and Vegeta's right hand moves up to catch it between two fingers. Nutz brings his club down on Vegeta with all his might but Vegeta's left hand blocks his club swing, deflecting it to the side.

Nutz chuckles until his club splits in two. He shrugs a little and tosses the remains aside "I would prefer to kill you with my bare hands anyway!" He charges towards Vegeta, who yells out in anger, his shirt ripping open and his hair flashing gold for a brief second "Atatatatatatatat!" Vegeta hits Nutz with lightning quick strikes, hitting nearly every part of his body. Vegeta backs away from the stunned Nutz, taking a breath before pointing to Nutz "You're already dead." Nutz chuckles "I already told you, that technique doesn't work on my iron body!" Vegeta glares at Nutz "Fist of the North Star is infallible. I will defeat you."

Nutz picks up a car and throws it at Vegeta, who slides under the vehicle. Nutz throws a large rock at Vegeta and Vegeta shatters it with a punch. Nutz laughs "I'll make sport of you soon enough!" Vegeta smirks "You are afraid to fight me up close because I am faster than you!" Nutz clenches his fists "I'm not afraid of anything!" Nutz runs straight towards Vegeta and Vegeta thrusts both his hands forward, causing a shockwave that pushes Nutz back several feet. Nutz drops to one knee, clutching his chest and breathing heavy "What... did you do to me?" Vegeta walks towards him "That's Fist of the North Star: Shining Shockwave. I've emitted my own life energy in a blast that penetrated your iron body, triggering all of your pressure points. The effect will take a minute to sink in fully, but for the next three days you will suffer a fate worse than death, and only when dehydration takes it's toll will you experience the sweet release of death."

Nutz reaches towards Vegeta, even as his muscles begin to sieze up "Mercy! Please show me mercy!" Vegeta turns away from Nutz as the rest of Nutz' crew drive away "Mercy? For a being like you, who long ago gave up their humanity to become something less than human? Hmph." Vegeta walks slowly towards the vehicle they left behind "Trunks. Mai. You can come out now." Trunks and Mai run out, holding what food they could find in their shirts. They climb into the vehicle as Vegeta climbs in the driver seat. The man began to scream incoherently and sob, the only sound louder than his begging was the cracking of his bones. Vegeta turns to look at Trunks, who was covering his ears, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Vegeta sighs and throws the car in reverse, running the man over and silencing him.

Vegeta, Trunks and Mai sat around the campfire, having eaten what bit of rations Trunks and Mai happened across. Vegeta was lost in thought, staring towards the setting sun as he sat back on his hands. Trunks... his son. Trunks never knew Vegeta was his real father, Vegeta left Trunks with a family friend when he was young. It was a hard decision, but one Bulma insisted was for the best, since travelling frequently with a child in tow was going to be difficult for the child first and foremost, and would put him in danger. Sadly, the town they left him at was not as secure as they thought. It was lucky that he managed to hide and was found several days later by settlers from a neighboring village.

Seeing that village razed to the ground when he showed up so many years later filled Vegeta with an emotion he had thought long ago he had done away with. Fear. He had lost Bulma, and wandered forever to find her. Then he came across his son's village and he was gone. With the neighboring villages gone as well, it had taken months to find his son. Trunks plays patty cake with Mai and Vegeta allows himself a small smile. He was a good hearted person, and strong willed too. Hopefully, Vegeta would be able to teach him Fist of the North Star, so that the tradition could continue. If he has even an inkling of his mother's spirit, he would certainly make a great fighter. But, one day, he would need to tell Trunks. Maybe once he found Bulma.

Vegeta stands "Alright, let's find somewhere to sleep for the night." Trunks smiles "I found a cave while I was looking around for firewood. We could go there." Vegeta smirks "An old cave, in the middle of a desert wasteland. I'm sure that will do nicely. But did you at least make sure it wasn't inhabited?" Trunks shakes his head and Vegeta cracks his knuckles "Well, let's go see shall we."


	3. Broly's Demon

**Chapter 4: Broly/Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**

The man preceded down the dark alleyway, a light catching him a just the right angle and illuminating his purple suit. His rings and gold watch gleam and he flashes a smile to the man at the end of the alley. The man he was meeting wears a dark blue martial arts gi, with a black belt. He grins at the man in the suit "Erin. You had a job for me?" He nods "Set. I have a man I want dead. He's a Stand user, so I called upon the best assassin to take care of him." Set folds his arms "You did come to the right guy. I'm sure you know my price?" Erin nods "Yeah. That'll be 5 million on completion." Set holds out his hand "Great, looks like we are in business. Gimme some info and I'll get started."

Broly was alone in the abandoned warehouse, having no where else to go after his father died. His Stand slaughtered him... right in front of his eyes. They didn't have any idea it was Broly, but he couldn't risk getting caught. Not to mention the fact that the monster would never allow it. Shinpurubisuto would kill anyone that tried to capture him. Broly was in a white tank top and black jeans, doing pullups using a support bar from the scaffolding inside the warehouse. Seems that the original owner was trying to have the place fixed up but they abandoned the project, and the warehouse. Shinpuru wouldn't allow Broly to let his naturally gifted physique go, and taunted him relentlessly if he didn't push himself in his training. After all, Shinpuru's power directly correlated to Broly's physique.

Set walks into the warehouse, whistling. Broly turns his attention towards him "Hey... um what are you doing here?" Set folds his arms "I could ask you the same question! I come here to work out all he time." Broly chuckles "Oh, well, it's a nice place to get some sets in, do a bit of parkour. I mean, I won't get in your way if you wanna get some work in." Set chuckles "I don't mind at all." Shinpuru yells in Broly's mind "Pay attention idiot. I can sense he's a Stand user, but he is not currently one with his Stand. Eyes peeled." Broly's face twitches and Set tilts his head "You alright?" Broly nods a little "Yeah. I'm fine. Um, actually, I was wondering if you cared for a sparing match? You look like a martial artist. Maybe you could each me a few tricks?"

Set takes a step back "Heh. Maybe after my routine." Broly nods a little "Alright. I'll just go back to my workout..." Shinpuru appears behind Broly, a massive Stand with an incredibly buff physique. His arms are decorated with gold wrist bracelets, a red sash tied around his waist over his white pants. A sword impales right through his stomach, intended for Broly's back. The wielder becomes visible, a short Stand in all black armor, his eyes the only exposed part of his body. He has a silver headband and his katana is 2 and a half feet in length, still dripping with blood as he pulls it free of Shinpuru's stomach. Broly clutches the wound, growling "So, your Stand can turn invisible?"

Set smiles "You are my first target to not be killed by my first strike. If anyone knew that, my reputation would be ruined. Good thing you won't be leaving here alive." Broly leaps onto the scaffolding behind him, and Set leaps on scafolding opposite Broly. Shinpuru uses his wrist bracelets to block the Stand's sword swings. Set smirks "This is my Stand, Shinokage. He is the ultimate ninja." Shinpuru takes several slashes to the torso as Shinokage assaults him with several sword slashes. Shinpuru punches Shinokage in the chest, knocking him back far. Shinpuru smirks and cracks his knuckles, rushing towards Shinokage and swinging at him wildly. Shinokage dodges his punches, thrusting his sword into Shinpuru's lower chest.

Shinpuru leaps back from Shinokage, pulling the sword out of his chest before snapping the blade in half. Set smiles "You're Stand may be strong, but the damage is done." Broly chuckles "I wouldn't underestimate Shinpuru. He's barely scratched. You have a ways to go before you do any real damage." Shinokage leaps in the air, landing a diving kick to Shinpuru's chest that causes him to stumble back. Shinokage and Shinpuru trade blows, Shinokage having the obvious speed advantage. Shinokage leaps back and throws several ninja stars at Shinpuru, who sweeps his arm and uses his gold bracelet to knock most of them away. Shinokage turns invisible and Shinpuru closes his eyes, his gold hair swaying as his aura becomes more powerful. He clenches his teeth in frustration.

Shinokage appears behind Shinpuru and Shinpuru spins around, backhanding Shinokage away. Shinpuru grins and walks slowly towards Shinokage as if stalking his prey. Shinokage throws several small explosives at Shinpuru's feet, leaping in the air and throwing several kunai at Shinpuru. Set smiles as Broly drops to one knee, gasping for air "Now you are feeling to effects of my powerful Stand's attacks. That was the Rain of Death. You are nearing your limit." Shinpuru swipes his hand and clears the dust casually, glaring at Shinokage. Shinpuru walks towards Shinokage, his muscles pulsing with power. Shinpuru slams his fists together "Time to die." Lightning arcs between his fingers and superheats the air, creating a ball of energy that crackles with electricity. He thrusts his hand forward and the destructive ball of plasma flies right towards Shinokage. Shinokage dodges at the last second, the explosion blasting a hole through the wall.

Set clenches his teeth "Your Stand can use that kind of destructive power?!" Broly nods "He can detect the electrical potential in humans and Stands, allowing him to pick up on their life energy. Plus he can manipulate his own, which he has a vast amount of." Set's face relaxes, and Broly looks down to see Shinokage is gone. Shinpuru clenches his fists and Broly glares at Set. Set chuckles "My Stand doesn't need to eliminate your Stand, just you!" Shinpuru chuckles "Same goes for you!" He leaps in the air, punching Set with so much force he sends him through the brick wall behind him. Shinokage halts, his body becoming visible with his blade mere inches from Broly's back. Shinokage fades away and Broly leaps down next to his Stand "We need to go before people start showing up asking questions."

Jotaro walks through the hole in the wall, Star Platinum at his side "You mean people like me?"


	4. Gohan, Galactic Protector

**Chapter 3: Gohan/Star Wars**

Gohan charges down the hall, his white gi covered in dirt and tears. Stormtroopers block the hall ahead of him and he unsheathes his lightsaber, the blue energy blade humming to life. He effortlessly deflects their shots, ducking into a hall to the left. Gohan closes the door behind himself, hurrying quickly towards the docking bay. A cloaked figure stands at the corridor leading to the docking bay. It raises a hand, using the Force to throw Gohan off his feet. Piccolo rushes over to his side "Gohan..." Gohan pushes himself back to his feet as Piccolo discards his brown cloak, standing in front of the cloaked stranger in his white gi, brandishing his green lightsaber. Gohan stands beside his master, eyeing their opponent warily.

"I'm fine Piccolo-sensei." The cloaked stranger chuckles, a laugh that is both organic and mechanical in nature "Not for long I'm afraid." He tosses aside his black cloak, to reveal his true form. He has black spiky hair that swept to one side, a mask over his jaw that covered his mouth and nose. His mouth piece is connected to his sleek black armor and black unitard underneath, which is adorned with a black cloak. His black eyes glare at Gohan with a burning intensity. He laughs, sending chills down Gohan's spine. Piccolo draws his lightsaber, the blade green in color "Black Goku..." He chuckles "Piccolo-sensei. It's been far too long. In fact, since our time apart, I believe our respective roles have changed. I am now master."

Piccolo growls "Master of the Dark Side perhaps. But you could never become a true Force user with evil corrupting your soul." Black folds his arms "You're wrong. I'm more powerful than ever. And I will bring balance to the force..." His hands drop to his side and electricity pulses up and down his arms "After I eliminate the Jedi order, there will be peace in the sovereignty of the Empire." His lightsaber snaps off its side holster to his hand and the red blade extends. He points it towards Piccolo "So, how about a rematch? Master versus student?" Piccolo nods "I will be glad to see this put to rest. Your genocide of the Jedi Order stops right here. Gohan, hurry ahead."

Gohan nods and runs past Black Goku, on his guard in case Black Goku may try to attack him. Black watches him out of the corner of his eye as he passes, but then his eyes settle back on his opponent and former master. Gohan hurries through the corridor, but as he passes through the door a new foe appears. Donned in a long sleeved violet shirt and a black and gold trimmed overcoat, he was about Gohan's height, with a white mohawk and purple eyes. He draws his two blue sabers, spinning them several times and leaping into the air, doing a corkscrew flip and landing on one knee "Stay right where you are, Jedi. One more step and I'll end your worthless existence."

Gohan draws his lightsaber "Another Sith Lord? And you use those blue sabers to mock us, am I right?" Zamasu chuckles "Not quite. I... blame myself, for the existence of the Jedi order. At one point, when I was young and childish, I helped found the order. So, I wield their weaponry, as a way to carry the weight of my sins as I find a way to atone for the ill I have wrought upon the galaxy." Gohan goes wide eyed "The Jedi Order has existed for centuries at least... how could you have founded it?" Zamasu smiles "You see, I was born with a particular curse. Though the reason still eludes me to this very day, I simply cannot die. Even with my immortal body, I cannot eliminate the Jedi Order single handedly. But this does mean that, unfortunately for you, you cannot beat me."Gohan narrows his eyes "That won't stop me from trying."

Zamasu and Gohan's sabers clash, Zamasu forcing Gohan to one knee. Gohan uses the Force to hit Zamasu in the back of the leg with a trashcan, shoving Zamasu back before carving open his chest with his saber. Gohan dodges Zamasu's overhead swing, slicing off Zamasu's right arm. Zamasu leaps back from Gohan, growling and holding his stump of an arm. Smoke rises from his chest and his stump of an arm, his arm reforming from smoke and his wounds healing. Zamasu smiles "I'm sure you understand your plight now?" Gohan takes a defensive stance "Regardless of the opposition, I will not give up." Zamasu levitates one of his lightsabers to his hand "If you aren't going to give up, I'll mark your grave here."

Piccolo dodges Black's sword swings, deflecting his sword to the right and blasting Black back with the Force. Black remains on his feet, leaping into the air over Piccolo. Piccolo blocks his overhead swing with his saber, turning towards Black as he lands on his feet. Their sabers clash over and over, Piccolo slowly backed towards the end of the corridor. Piccolo and Black clash, and Piccolo grabs Black by the wrist. Black's arm sends an electrical pulse into Piccolo, stunning him and forcing him to release his grip. Black kicks Piccolo with enough force to send him through the door at the end of the corridor. Black walks slowly towards him "Time to finish you."

Gohan is clashing with Zamasu, forcing him slowly towards a large portside window. Zamasu misses with several wild swings and Gohan slashes off his left arm. Zamasu leaps back from Gohan and tosses his lightsaber towards Gohan. Gohan dodges it and Zamasu uses the Force to fight against Gohan, closing his eyes and holding out his hand as his saber clashes with Gohan's repeatedly. Zamasu's arm reforms and he raises his hand, causing his other saber to fly towards Gohan. Gohan leaps back to avoid both sabers, leaping atop a metal crate. He narrowly dodges one lightsaber and it slices the crate in half. He leaps towards Zamasu and Zamasu uses lightning to stun Gohan and send him into a stack of crates.

Zamasu stands over Gohan, a saber in each hand. He smiles "Death at my hands is too good for you. But, It must be done in order to see my dream come to fruition." Piccolo's green lightsaber flies like an arrow, impaling Zamasu in the chest and forcing him to stumble back several steps. Gohan turns to see his master, back to his opponent, throwing away his only fighting chance to save Gohan. As Black Goku cut down Piccolo, Gohan saw a smile on his father figure's face. Gohan forces himself to stand, his mind a blur from rage. Gohan grabs Piccolo's saber and pulls it free from Zamasu's chest, kicking him against the portside window. Gohan uses the Force to send Zamasu through the window, sending him into the vacuum of space.

Gohan desperately crawls away from the window that threatens to drag him into the void of space. The open window is sealed by an emergency hatch. Gohan forces himself to stand as Black Goku slowly walks over "My master... he will survive. But you won't." Gohan grips his master's saber tighter, growling "No! Only one of us leaves and it will be me!" Black Goku chuckles "Your anger is good. You should join my side. I could nurture your anger and hate. You can become stronger." Gohan growls "After you kill my master, you dare suggest I join you?! What could you possibly say that would make me even consider that?!"

Black Goku closes his eyes "Perhaps I could convince you with the truth. Gohan... I am your father."


	5. Tien, Demon Hunter

**Chapter 4: Tien/ Yu Yu Hakusho**

Yusuke runs, the demon hot on his tail. Yusuke darts between trees, tree limbs putting holes in his red jacket and white t shirt, his blue jeans covered in dirt. The demon plows into trees, and Yusuke looks back to get a better look at him. He was massive, his skin green and his facial features are very frog like. He wore purple pants and an orange sash, with no shirt, exposing his shifting flesh as he sprinted at speeds that should be impossible for someone his size. He begins to close the distance between himself and Yusuke, when Yusuke uses a tree branch as a vaulting pole, launching himself airborne. He spins in mid-air "Spirit Gun!" His Spirit Gun hits Drum and the resulting explosion barely slows Drum, who in a feat of athletism launches himself in the air and punches Yusuke back down to to ground below.

Yusuke pushes himself to his feet, tossing aside the remains of his jacket. Drum grins and walks towards him, pushing aside a small tree. Yusuke raises his hand and forms his Spirit Gun, but grits his teeth and lowers his hands "You demons never give up!" Drum chuckles "Not when I'm so close to getting my next meal." Drum cracks his knuckles and Yusuke frowns "Original plan." He takes off running again, dashing between trees at breakneck speed. Predictably, Yusuke trips over a tree root and barely has time to brace himself wih his hands, doing a front flip and landing on his feet. He turns just in time to see a tree flying towards him "Spirit Gun!" He fires his Spirit Gun and blasts the tree in half, wood splinters showering all around him.

Drum runs towards Yusuke, who leaps over him and kicks off the top of his head. Drum spins around and grabs him by his foot, slamming him into the ground. Yusuke kicks Drum in the face to stun him and rolls backwards onto his feet, growling. He rushes towards Drum and hits him with several shots to his torso and Drum grabs his arm, throwing him against a tree. Yusuke slams his hand against the tree and growls "Damnit. Done in by an oversized frog!" He fire his Spirit Gun at Drum, who folds his arms and endures the blast "Was that all you got left? There won't be enough yummy spirit energy in your sad little human body." A blast hits Drum in the back and he clenches his teeth, the blast singing his back badly.

Tien glares at Drum, hand still smoking from the blast of energy. Drum growls animalistically and rushes towards Tien, who easily dodges his punches. Tien links his arm under Drum's arm and snaps it in half as he flips Drum to the ground. Drum cries out in agony as he clutches his broken arm, but this doesn't deter him. Drum forces himself to stand and Tien brings his hands together in front of his face in the shape of a triangle "Kikoho!" The square cone of energy is so overwhelming that Drum's skin is badly singed and the blast also levels dozens of trees. Drum stumbles back and Tien's third eye opens. Blue fire forms around his fist and he clenches his teeth, cocking his fist back "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" His punch goes through Drum's chest, and the blue flames spread from the point of impact, consuming and vaporizing Drum.

Tien turns to Yusuke "What are you doing out here in the middle of these woods? Demons frequent this area." Yusuke brushes himself off "I figured I would go for a relaxing walk in the woods, make some friends. What the hell do you think I'm here for?" Tien folds his arms "So Koenma sent you." Yusuke smirks "Figured that out that quickly?" Tien steps closer "You're the newest Spirit Detective? You don't look like much." Yusuke snarls "Well sorry to hear I don't measure up to your expectations." There is several seconds of silence as they both stare at each other, both fighters seemingly relaxing. Tien chuckles "I like your attitude." Yusuke smirks "It's my strongest selling point."

Tien nods a little "I'll make you a deal. If you want me to aide Koenma, I only ask that you entertain me to a fight." Yusuke laughs "Now you're speaking my language. So, how's his going to work? If I win, you'll help out?" Tien shakes his head "You won't win. I have spent years studying spirit energy and I can easily sense yours, and I can say matter-of-fact-ly that even if you were at 100 percent you would still be at least one rank lower than me in terms of spiritual energy. Not to mention the fact that I am more skilled as a fighter. But compared to the demon rabble that frequents these woods, you would be a large step up from my usual fights. Speaking of your current state, could I invite you inside for something to eat?" As much as being offended irritated him, Yusuke couldn't say no to food.

Tien had started making a large pot of stew, Yusuke looking around his plain cabin "Not much of a decorator." Tien shrugs "I don't care much for material possessions." Yusuke sits on a chair at the dining table "Furniture looks handmade." Tien turns to Yusuke "You're bored." Yusuke grins "You could tell that easily?" Tien nods "You're forcing small talk. Instead of that, lets get to know each other. Why don't you start?" Yusuke shrugs "I... uh, died trying to save some kid's life, then I reunited with my body, became a Spirit Detective and I've been blasting holes in demons since. Trained under Genkai for a while. My team won the Makai Tournament." Tien nods "I heard of the fight between you and Toguro. Well fought. If one thing could be said about you, it's that you're very stubborn." Yusuke smirks and leans back in the chair "My other strong selling point."

Yusuke leans forward, hands on the table "And you?" Tien sighs, continuing to stir in more and more ingredients to the stew "I was a Spirit Detective for 20 years, since I was fifteen. Then my wife was killed by demons 3 years ago, so I retired. I wasn't willing to allow my personal vendetta to lead me down the wrong path, so I decided to retire so I could live a quiet life in solitude. I still assist on rare occasion." Yusuke stands "Didn't you at least kill the demon that killed your wife?!" Tien shakes his head "I don't know which demon killed my wife. I'm not going to dedicate my life to vengeance." Yusuke folds his arms "I think you're a coward." Tien narrows his eyes "I think you're an idiot. Once the job becomes personal, it increases the likelyhood that you will begin to see every demon as the cause of your misery. Then you're slowly driven insane, and your desire begins to overtake your common sense. Then two things happen, you end up dead, or you end up one of them."

Tien serves up two bowls of stew "I know that to you, my choice doesn't make sense. But it was my choice to make." Yusuke frowns, looking down at his bowl "I know why you did it. Doesn't mean I agree with it. Kieko and I... well, I mean, we aren't married or anything. But if someone hurt her, I would hunt them to the ends of the Earth and back. They would pay for sure." Tien nods "The main difference between you and I is I have witnessed the aftermath of such a way of thinking firsthand. In the end, I was forced to kill my former partner in order to save the lives of hundreds of people. I don't want to start down that path. As Spirit Detectives, we are vulnerable to this hazardous way of thinking, between battling demons that can mentally scar you, to watching innocents die, to steadily growing in power and your desire to help molding into a desire to exterminate any you see evil. And the line between good and evil can blur, as can the distinction between demon and human."


	6. Yamcha, Kombatant

**Chapter 5: Yamcha/Mortal Kombat**

 **Yes, feel free to laugh. I did too**

Lui Kang and Kung Lao stand shoulder to shoulder inside Raiden's temple. Many bad things came from Shinnok's newest attempt on Earthrealm. But being united with his former students was certainly the best thing that came of it. They both bow as Raiden walks in, and Lui Kang is first to look up at his reunited master "Master Raiden, I have good news. I have a new student to aide in the next Mortal Kombat tournament." Raiden nods "Good. Considering Kotal Khan's violation of the treaty with Earthrealm, it is likely there will be one soon. Who is this student of yours?" Lui Kang frons "His name is Yamcha. He still has a way to go, in regards to his martial arts prowess, but he possesses raw strength and speed, cultivating in his time living in the wild."  
Raiden nods a little "This is good. Raw talent is something I can work with. Introduce me to this friend of yours." Lui Kang nods "I will send him up here. Though I must warn you, he does not travel without his wolf companions." Raiden frowns "Wolf companions?" Lui Kang nods "He is feral and lives amongst wolves. He has befriended them and they aide him in combat." Raiden cups his chin "Interesting." Lui Kang nods "The wolves themselves are similarly strong. It was why I considered him in the first place. And he has his own fighting style, which incorporates some animalistic attacks, that makes him hard to predict." Raiden smiles "Well, he will make an interesting addition to our roster after all."

With the Mortal Kombat tournament in two days, Yamcha laces up in his orange gi, which Raiden gifted him for attending the temple for training these few months. Suka and Saku were waiting right outside his bedroom door, two black haired wolves with green eyes and grey fur around their eyes, paws and one strip down their body. Yamcha straps a dagger to his ankle and clenches his fists, before putting his hands together in prayer "Time to show my power and prove my worth." He turns to Suka and Saku "Let's go girls. Time to be champions." He walks out into the courtyard of the temple, watching Kung Lao and Lui Kang as they sparred. Saku growls and Yamcha rolls forward, barely avoiding Raiden's staff.

Yamcha smiles "Raiden? Come to test my reflexes?" Raiden chuckles "Merely looking for a warmup fight." Yamcha stands with his right foot back, palms open "Okay, I'll give you more than a warmup." Raiden leaps in the air and Yamcha dashes to the side to avoid his downward kick, kicking Raiden in the gut. They exchange punches, Raiden easily keeping up with his pupil. Raiden hits Yamcha with an electrically charged punch to the gut, then an elbow that knocks Yamcha back. He rolls backwards onto his feet, letting off a loud whistle. Suka leaps at Raiden who throws her aside, but Saku snatches his leg, distracting him as Yamcha lands a hard kick to his jaw. Yamcha charges towards Raiden, spin kicking him in the jaw before hitting him with several palm strikes to his torso, sending him flying back with a double palm strike. Raiden pushes himself back to his feet "Alright. That was sufficent."

Yamcha chuckles "I'm just getting warmed up." Lui Kang and Kung Lao both jump him, the three fighters exchanging shots as Raiden walks around them, instructing them. Raiden smiles as his students fight, feeling confident that they will win the tournament. A portal opens behind Raiden a few feet and Cassie Cage walks through, with the rest of her unit. Cassie Cage smiles "Lord Raiden. I hope we are ready for this tournament. Alot at stake." Raiden smiles "This reminds me of the old days, when your mother and father fought alongside Kung Lao and Lui Kang as champions or Earthrealm. Come, we should begin our journey towards the fighting arena."

At the fighting arena Yamcha and company got their first look at their opposition. Surprisingly D'Vorah was at the side of her master, whom she had forsaken in order to join Shinnok. Most likely she excaped custody and begged for Kotal Khan's mercy. As for Kotal Khan, he sat at his throne, content to watch Raiden's fighters filing in. a large open space was designated for them to fight, and Yamcha turns to Raiden "I would like the chance to take point." Raiden motions towards the arena "Fight honorably." Yamcha nods and walks out into the arena. Kotal Khan motions to Tremor, who pounds his rock fists together "Very well." He walks into the arena and Suka and Saku join Yamcha's side. Yamcha walks towards Tremor slowly and the two circle each other. Suka and Saku step back a few feet, growling at Tremor.

Tremor slams the ground and knocks Yamcha off balance, sliding towards him and double fist uppercutting him into the air. Tremor slams his foot on the ground, a rock flying up and hitting Yamcha in the chest from above. Yamcha rolls back onto his feet, leaping in the air and kicking Tremor in the face, knocking him on his back. As Tremor forces himself to his feet Yamcha hits him with a sweep kick that causes him to fall to the ground again. Tremor pushes himself up onto his knees, slamming his fists on the ground "Nuisance!" Tremor summons a rock and thrusts his hand forward, the rock flying towards Yamcha. He punches the rock and shatters it, growling a little as he flexes his damaged hand.

Tremor forms rock around his hand and punches Yamcha hard enough to send him flying back several feet. Yamcha lays on the ground, his body barely twitching but his breathing can still be heard. Tremor chuckles "That's it? Pitiful." Kotal Khan chuckles "Finish him!" Tremor walks towards Yamcha and he springboards off his hands, dropkicking Tremor back several feet. Yamcha rushes towards Tremor, hitting him with a spinning kick to the jaw before forcing him back with several palm strikes. Tremor slams down a foot, causing a shockwave that knocks Yamcha back. Yamcha quickly rolls to his feet, dropping onto all fours and lunging towards Tremor, knocking him to the ground and landing several punches to his torso. He leaps back from Tremor, watching him slowly make it to his feet.

Yamcha whistles, Saku and Suka grabbing Tremor by the arms. As Tremor tries to struggle free Yamcha leaps in the air, landing a hard flying kick to Tremor's chest that cracks his sternum. He pushes off Tremor and his wolves release Tremor's arms, grabbing his legs and tripping him as Yamcha leaps in the air again and lands knee first on Tremor's face, cracking his skull. Tremor forces himself to stand, swaying and holding his injured torso. Kotal Khan growls "Finish him!" Yamcha turns to Raiden, who nods solemnly. Yamcha whistles and his wolves grab Tremor's arms again, except this time Yamcha does a leaping spinning kick that hits Tremor right in the neck, knocking his head clean off. Saku and Suka begin to tear at Tremor's lifeless body, tearing past his outer layer to his flesh.


	7. Metal Gear Androids

17 and 18 sit in the helicopter across from each other as the chopper flies over the ocean. Both are in matching black unitard, with a black chestplate and armored leg straps. 17 has a rifle across his lap, left foot propped up on his right knee as he stares out the window absentmindedly. His mechanical arms drum at the rifle grip and barrel, his bright blue eyes turning to 18 as she sighs yet again "I swear, if I have to drag you out of this place by your foot-" 17 stares at her, dumbstruck "What?! This again?! I told you, I got a little distracted." 18 nods "Yeah, and a grenade went off right near you! You don't pay a bit of attention to what's going on around you. I asked you a question!"

17 motions with his hand for 18 to continue and she rolls her eyes "I asked you why do you think the doctor would have a lab on an island if his tests require a pool of children? Wouldn't it be easier if he had a base near a ciy? Underground, like alot of bad guys?" 17 shrugs "Sis, I think you read too many books. Besides, the kids he uses-" 18 narrows her eyes "Like us." 17 narrows his eyes and stares out the window "-come from slave trading, which is most easily done by boat. So an island base makes sense." 17 frowns "But turning kids into killing machines? I don't get it."

18 snorts "He's a mad scientist. Not all things Gero does is going to make sense. Though, if I had to guess, he seems to be interested in determining the most efficient way to create the perfect soldier. You and I are related, with alot of the same traits from birth. He genetically enhanced me, so that as I grew older I developed with peak human abilities. He gave you cybernetics." 17 raises one of his hands and clenches it into a fist "All this talk of everything he's done to us and other kids like us... You know something sis... I'm going to be really glad when Gero is dead." 18 folds her arms "Yeah. Me too."

17 and 18 leap out of the helicopter, splashing down in the water. They swim for several yards, 17 not needing to breathe due to an artificial respirator that allowed him to breathe in any environment with even the smallest amount of oxygen (breathable or not) and 18 able to hold her breath for several minutes while swimming at her maximum speed. They both surface near the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. They easily scale the side of the cliff, 17 pulling himself up over the edge of the cliff first. He turns to 18 and reaches down to grab her arm, pulling her onto the cliff "First." 18 narrows her eyes "Shut up."

17 draws his FN SCAR H with 18 carrying an Mp5 SMG. Both weapons are painted black, with silencers attached to the barrels. They walk in a crouched position through the brush, constantly sweeping the overgrown vegetation around them. 17 stops, crouching down as he receives an incoming video call. He presses a finger to his right temple and a holographic picture of Bulma pops up "17. 18. Remember to maintain stealth at all times. Maintain radio silence until the data has been secured. Once the data has been secured, you are weapons free on any staff in the facility. I'll be transmitting override codes through your cybernetic eye to help you through doors and to secure the data." 17 nods "You can count on us-" Bulma hangs up and 17 turns to 18 "-to raze this place to the ground." 18 grits her teeth "Can we focus?"

17 stops 20 yards shy of their intended target. The old military base had seen new life when Gero moved in with the Red Ribbon Army backing his research and constantly sending him new 'research material'. There is a security tower at each corner of the facility, a parking complex for their military vehicles complete with a helipad and the main facility itself, a two story building on top, but one that ran at least 7 stories deeper. Old military vehicles carry supplies around the facility and guards walk the perimeter both inside and outside the fence. 17 presses his finger to his temple and pulls up a map of the underground parts of the facility "The mainframe, with the data we need, is on 7G, the very bottom floor."

18 touches the map and uses her fingers to expand it "Well, there is one access point here, on the outside, that leads directly to a freight elevator that will take us to 5G. Unfortunately, 7G will only be accessible by keycard and retina scan." 17 nods "First thing is first. Those sentries will make movement difficult." The holographic map vanishes and 17 pulls out his binoculars "4 sentries. 2 outside perimeter guards, three interior guards, not counting the two in the vehicle, and two gate guards. It's a island. How much traffic do they expect that isn't arriving by air or sea?" 18 nudges him "Shut up and lets go. We gun down the north and west tower guards, breach through the gate and head into the parking complex." 17 frowns "Why there?" 18 smirks "I have an idea to expedite our escape."

17 attaches a scope to his rifle and takes aim at the sentry in the north tower. He switches the weapon to semi-auto and clicks off the safety, waiting until the vehicle passes near the entrance to fire his shot. The bullet hits guard in the head, and he falls into a chair set up in the command tower. 17 scans the area to see if anyone had been alerted but they seemed none the wiser, so he quickly took his next shot and eliminated the other tower guard. He motions for 18 to move up, who had flanked around to the east side several yards away. She uses the straps on the front of her armor to strap her SMG to her chest, pulling out her knife and waiting for the perimeter guard to approach her hiding spot in the brush. She leaps out at him, grabbing him in a sleeper hold and she stabs her knife through his chest, dragging his limp body into the brush.

18 pulls a portable plasma torch from one of her utility pouches, cutting a hole in the fence large enough for her to pass through crouched. She hides the portion of the fence in the brush and walks through the gate towards the parking complex, hiding behind some crates as a truck passes through. She hears a voice behind her "I'm going to check it out right- hey!" She turns around and the guard reaches for his pistol, 17 grabbing him from behind in a chokehold and he snaps his neck. 18 opens a crate and 17 stuffs his body inside. He turns to 18 "I think you were barking at me about paying attention." 18 rolls her eyes and grabs the guard's radio. She clears her throat and as she speaks she mimics his voice "Everything is 10-2." A few seconds later she hears a response "Copy that Alpha-2."

Once they left the parking complex they made their way to the freight elevator, which took them down to 5G. 17 and 18 walk side by side, guns at the ready and sweeping from side to side at each intersection as they quickly made their way down the hall. A guard rounds a corner and 17 puts three rounds in his chest, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him into a fireman carry. He deposits the guard in a closet and 18 closes the door "Do you think we should split up?" 17 shrugs "What's the rush?" 18 frowns "The longer we are here, the more likely they will see what we have done to their buddies." 17 shakes his head "No. We stick together."

17 drags the body of a guard to the retina scan on the only elevator to the bottom floor. He smirks as the door opens and he carries the body onto the elevator. 18 narrows her eyes "What's the point in bringing him along?" 17 smirks "Something tells me we are going to have company at the bottom of this elevator." As the elevator descends 17 holds the body in front of him. As soon as it opens 18 leaps up and grabs hold of the roof of the elevator with magnetic gloves, bullets raining into the elevator. 17 kicks the body out of the elevator and into the crowd of guards that were firing at them. The body detonates and 17 covers his face from the explosion, a few bits of shrapnel tinging off his metal arms.

18 drops down behind 17 "So, stealth out of the question?" Alarms begin to sound and 17 chuckles "You think?" 18 growls "If we don't hurry, the data will be erased!" 17 nods "Well, I figured with their cameras up it was only a matter of time before they spotted us so we should of figured it would come to this." 18 sprints down the hall as a soldier slides into cover behind a barrel. 18 leaps over the barrel and kicks him, knocking him back and sending his weapon flying. He jumps to his feet, pulling out his knife. 18 dodges his wild knife swings, one coming close enough to graze her cheek. She narrows her eyes, spin kicking the knife from his grasp and continuing to spin, delivering a leaping spinning kick to the side of his head that sends his helmet flying and knocks him out.

17 walks in front of 18, gun drawn. The hallway was approaching a fork, and right as they neared the fork the lights suddenly go out. A half dozen soldiers with nightvision goggles flood into the hall, guns at the ready, just to find it empty. One of them takes point "Sweep the hallway, let's move! They couldn't of gotten far." One of the men at the back lets out a sudden cry and when they turn his way he's gone. A red light shines behind the leader and he straightens, afraid to turn around as 17's cyber eye glows brightly. 17 scoffs "Behind you." The leader turns to him and 17 grabs him by his throat, picking him up off the ground "Where is Gero?" The soldiers all aim their firearms at 17 and 17 chuckles "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

18 points her two pistols at two of the men, aiming right for their heads. The leader growls "I won't tell you shit!" 17 chuckles "Isn't that a shame. So, what, you assume because you have your big guns pointed at us that we might give up?" The leader reaches for his grenade at his waist and 17 goes wide eyed, pushing him away and leaping back simultaneously. 18 dives around the corner, and the explosion takes out the guards, shrapnel pinging off the metal walls. 17 manages to avoid taking any damage, but when he runs to where 18 had taken cover he sees she was less fortunate. Some of the explosive shrapnel had bounced off a metal wall and embedded itself into her left arm in a few places. She holds her arm and 17 helps her stand "Damn. I didn't think he was that crazy."

18 winces in pain "That's what zealots do. They make sane people into fanatics who do irrational things." 17 looks over 18's arm "One of the shards hit your major artery." 18 nods "I noticed." She sighs "Without the use of my left arm I'm not much help. You know what to do." 17 chuckles "You mean what I always do? Finish what we started?" 18 smirks a little "Shut up." She slugs him in the chest with her good arm "Don't get yourself killed. Or else." 17 draws his rifle "Oh trust me, I'll be fine." 18 holds out her pistol and 17 ankle holsters it. 18 watches as 17 continues down the hall, supporting her wounded arm "I know you will."

Gero turns from his console to face 17 "So, you finally found me." 17 points his rifle at Gero "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fill you with every bullet in my magazine." Gero smiles and holds up a remote "The killswitch to your cybernetic augmentations. Your arms would cease to function, as would your legs and your artificial organs." 17 growls "Damn. You knew they would send me after you, didn't you?" Gero smiles "Or that you would seek me out yourself. But you see, 17, fortune favors the prepared." Without turning away he presses a button on the console and a pod emerges from the ground. Gero smirks "Before you, there was one other. He was to be my greatest creation. A fully artificial human. Android 16."

16 grips the edge of the pod door, slowly forcing himself out of the pod. The massive android locks eyes with 17 and his eyes turn red. He speaks in a flat, robotic voice "Target identified. Eliminate." He charges towards 17 and 17 rolls to the side, but then Gero presses a button on the remote and 17's whole body goes rigid, collapsing to he ground as electricity pulses through him. He squirms and cries out in anguish, but then it stops as soon as it had started. The remote sparks and explodes, making Gero growl in frustration "How?!" 17 stands slowly "My handler read the frequency emitted by your remote, and reflected it straight to it's source."

16 charges towards 17 shoulder first and 17 is knocked backwards, sending his rifle flying and sending him back first into one of the consoles. He dodges 16's punch which puts a hole through a monitor, and 17 punches 16 repeatedly in the face. 16 backhands him away and rips his arm free, charging towards 17. 17 dodges his charging punch, picking up a chair and hitting 16 in the back with it. 16 turns to 17 and 17 goes wide eyed, tossing the mangled chair aside. 17 dodges and deflects all of 16's punches, grabbing his arm and hip tossing him to the ground with his incredible strength. 16's arm his is holding detaches and 17 is uppercutted by his Rocket Punch.

17 is sent reeling from the punch, falling to the floor and rolling back from 16. 16 picks up and reattaches his arm, glaring at his target. 17 draws the pistol out of his ankle holster, firing several rounds that hit 16's metal body and bounce off harmlessly. 16 moves his arm to cover his face and with his vision obscured 17 sees his opportunity, leaping to his feet and punching 16 in the side. 16 stumbles, caught off balance, and tries to retaliate with a right. 17 dodges his right, delivering a one two three combo to 16's head that causes a crack in his face plate. 17 dodges his rights and lefts, drawing his knife and taking several swings at 16. 16 holds up his arm and the blade drives into the metal easily, becoming lodged in his arm. 1 kicks 17 back from him, pulling the knife out and tossing it aside.

17 backflips onto his feet, turning to see his rifle on the ground next to him. 16 locks eyes with 17 and raises his arm, firing his Rocket Punch at 17 who spin kicks it to change it's direction, the fist becoming lodged in a TV monitor. 17 picks up his rifle, turning in time to see 16's arm glow "A plasma cannon?!" 17 dives behind cover and runs from cover to cover as his cover is being melted away. 17 leaps over 16, a panel on his left wrist opening and he braces his arm with his right as he fires a powerful bolt of electricity into 16's back that causes the android to spasm. 17 clenches his right fist and his wrist blade springs out of his arm. He rams the blade through 16's back, pulling it out and allowing the android to drop to his knees before finishing him with a decapitating swing. 17's cyber eye glows brightly as he stands with his back to Gero "Time to settle old scores."

17 walks up to 18, who was just outside the freight elevator. By the number of dead bodies piled around, she had been busy. 18 smirks "So, you find Gero?" 17 folds his arms "What tipped you off?" 18 grins "That big smirk you had on your face." 17 chuckles "Well, let's just say he won't be experimenting on anyone anymore." 18 slowly walks towards the gate, holding her arm. 17 grabs her arm, slinging it over his shoulder to support it and hold it high enough to slow the bleeding. 17 walks towards a bike near the gate, helping 18 onto it before hopping on the front "Let's go." 18 smiles "Gladly." She reaches in her side pocket, pulling out a detonator. Once they are outside the gate and a safe distance away she presses the button on the trigger and a massive explosion reduces the parking garage to rubble.


End file.
